Bandana Waddle Dee
Bandana Waddle Dee is the nickname for the unnamed Waddle Dee who wears a blue bandana first seen in Kirby Super Star. In the original game, he only made a brief appearance in Megaton Punch, though the remake extends this appearance to Revenge of the King and takes over the role of Arena Waddle Dee. The Waddle Dee in Kirby's Return to Dream Land who also wears a blue bandana is simply called Waddle Dee. Appearances ''Kirby Super Star He is first seen in the sub-game Megaton Punch in ''Kirby Super Star, as the first and easiest of the three opponents, as he isn't very good at the sport. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra Bandana Waddle Dee appears again in Megaton Punch as the first combatant, but his most significant role is in Revenge of the King, a sub-game of ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, as an advisor to King Dedede. After Kirby defeats everything else King Dedede threw at him, he sent Bandana Waddle Dee against Kirby, much to his dismay, as he knew he stood no chance against Kirby. King Dedede decides to spare him, but he still went ahead regardless, out of loyalty to the King. He has much higher hitpoints than a regular Waddle Dee, but he doesn't offer much in the way of a threat. Kirby can defeat him with a single inhale, and he gives no copy ability. Later, Bandana Waddle Dee reappears as the sole cheerleader for Masked Dedede when Kirby finally reaches him, waving happily whenever Kirby or his Helper gets hurt. His final appearance is walking beside the King in the sub-game's credits. ''Kirby Mass Attack Bandana Waddle Dee makes a cameo in Strato Patrol EOS cheering for Meta Knight, along with Sailor Waddle Dee. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Waddle Dee is a playable character in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, controllable by players 2, 3, or 4. He was first revealed in the official trailer, running with King Dedede behind Kirby, who is carrying his Strawberry Shortcake. While simply called "Waddle Dee", he has the appearance of Bandana Waddle Dee and wields a versatile spear, which he can throw, jab with, or perform a charge attack where he twirls it above his head like a helicopter blade, which makes him fly as well. He appears to have a significant role in the storyline, similar to the case in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Waddle Dee can be used by Player 1 in The Arena and The True Arena after Kirby has beaten each once. Trivia * Bandana Waddle Dee replaces the Arena Waddle Dee in Kirby Super Star Ultra. * Bandana Waddle Dee is the only boss in Revenge of the King that didn't appear in The True Arena and instead appeared in The Arena. * Bandana Waddle Dee appears in Kirby Mass Attack, in a sub-game. He is cheering on in the Meta Knight arena, which is odd as they do not interact until Kirby's Return to Dream Land. * Despite Bandana Waddle Dee being defeated by Kirby earlier in The Revenge, he comes back when Kirby battles Masked Dedede, even after being eaten by Kirby. * Bandana Waddle Dee is one of the few bosses to help Kirby. The others are Meta Knight, King Dedede, Landia, Dyna Blade, Daroach, and the Lor Starcutter. This does not include the anime. * The easiest way to defeat Bandana Waddle Dee in Kirby Super Star Ultra is to simply inhale him, because he is like a regular Waddle Dee in every way in the game, however he has more health than an average Waddle Dee. Artwork KRtDL Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Bandana Waddle Dee KTD.png|''Kirby Triple Deluxe'' Gallery MegatonDee.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Bandana Dee2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Bandana Dee3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Bandana Dee4.png|''Crying'' WaddleDeeBattleIcon.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra Vs Waddle Dee'' (Icon from The Arena) SPE Sailor Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) Sprites KSS Bandana Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' bandannawaddledee.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Bandana Waddle Dee sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' References Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Main Characters Category:Waddle Dees